Computer generated animation may be generated for various purposes, such as video games, online gaming, scientific purposes, object modeling, documentation, or the like. In some cases, this animation may have objects that interact as rendered to an observer of the animation, such as a video game player. In some cases, the interaction of objects within a rendered animation may result in a desired outcome to be displayed in the animation. This desired outcome, as resulting from interactions in animation, may be difficult to determine.